Una nueva vida
by Ramon-22
Summary: Yolanda Yoli  huye de Madrid al enterarse de que esta embarazada,gracias a la ayuda de Alma consiguen dos billetes para ir a Lima Ohio ,para encontrarse allí con una amiga a la que conoció el pasado verano en un viaje,ella Santana intentara ayudarla.


**Una nueva vida**

No es una historia real,los personajes son entre Glee y FoQ

Capitulo 1

Nos vamos

Estaban reunidos en uno de los parques mas conocidos de Madrid,hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer,muchos se irian a estudiar a otros lugares y tendrian muy poca comunicacion,otros se irian juntos para pasar el verano y buscar una nueva vida.

Yoli:Chicos!os vamos a echar mucho de menos...-sonrie mirando a sus compañeros-

Paula:Y nosotros a todos vosotros,Gorka y yo,nos iremos a vivir juntos a Mallorca con mi familia para poder cuidar bien a Isaac.-dijo mirando a el resto de chicos mientras abrazaba a Gorka-

Gorka:Bueno estaremos cerca de los julandrones...-dijo riendo mirando a Fer y David-

David:Si no te soportamos como amigo,como vecino ya ni te cuento...-dijo entre risas-

Yoli:Pues yo me ire a Ohio,que esta en Lima,alli tengo unos amigos y estare con ellos y conmigo se viene Alma.-los miro-

Paula:Al final te vas a ir con ella?-miro a Yoli-

Yoli:Si tia,las cosas han mejorado mucho y queremos tener una vida nueva y si puede ser,conocer a muchos tios!-dijo poniendose las manos en la cintura en posicion amenazante-

Gorka:Tenia que salir la chunga-dijo mirando a Yoli-

Yoli:Callate!-dijo mientras miraba a Gorka riendo-

Pasaron unas horas mas y se fueron,mientras cada uno cogio su rumbo Fer,David y Yoli iban en la misma direccion hablando sobre diferentes temas antes de despedirse.

Fer:Tia,te voy a echar un montonazo de menos...-dijo triste-

Yoli:Yo tambien os echare de menos a los dos,pero me teneis que prometer que vais a estar bien...-dijo poniendose delante de los dos-

David:Claro esto no puede hacer que nos vengamos abajo en ningun momento.-dijo intentando animar a Fer-

Fer:Y que te quede claro,que te vendremos a visitar morena!-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su mejor amiga-

Yoli:Esque como no vengas,ya sabes lo que te puede pasar-dijo correspondiendole al abrazo-

David:Ey!dejadme sitio alli no?-dijo mientras les miraba poniendo morros-

Se rieron y se abrazaron los tres durante unos minutos que les parecieron segundos a ellos,nunca havian estado separados en 18 años y ahora por motivos del destino,tenian que separarse para continuar con sus vidas cada uno por su lado,se despidieron y Yoli se dirigio a su casa rapidamente ya que no le gustaba demasiado el echo de andar sola por la calle a esas horas de la noche,para pasar el rato saco su telefono mobil y llamo a una de sus amigas de la escuela.

Alma:Si?-dijo alterada-

Yoli:Alma,soy yo,la Yoli-dijo triste-

Alma:Yoli,te pasa algo?-dijo preocupada desde la otra linea del telefono-

Yoli:Bueno,me acabo de despedir de los chicos y estoy un poco baja de animos eso es todo...-queriendo parecer estar bien-

Alma:Yoli,no te preocupes,todos estaran bien y seguro que vendran a Ohio,estoy muy convencida de eso-dijo intentando animarla-

Yoli:Ya tia,pero esque hay cosas que no les conte...-dijo sollozando mientras abria la puerta de su casa-

Alma:Ya se a lo que te refieres...si no estas preparada para darles la noticia,mas adelante estaras mas bien para hacerlo...-dijo pensativa mientras se sentaba en su cama-

Yoli:Ojala,pero se que cuando lo haga se lo tomaran mal,por no decirles mi estado antes de irme de aqui...-dijo sentandose en una silla-

Alma:Tu por eso ahora no te preocupes,si tu quieres ya sabes que nunca sabran lo que esta pasando-dijo convencida-

Yoli:Muchas gracias tia!no se que haria yo sin ti...-dijo sonriendo,le havia animado bastante-

Alma:Nada!ya sabes aqui para todo,hemos pasado por mucho y al final nos llevamos bien-riendo-

Yoli:Pues si perra!al principio nadie te podia ver y mira ahora,la mejor para ocultar secretos-sonriendo-Bueno,nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto me voy a descansar un poco si no me dara algo-pronuncio exagerando como solo ella hacia-

Alma:Jajaja,soy unica en todos los sentidos cariño!-riendo fuerte-Vale,yo te paso a recoger y nos vamos para alli,y no te dejes nada,que eres muy despistada cuando quieres!-dijo riendose-

Se despidieron y cada una se puso en la cama,esperando que las horas de sueño que tenian atrasado debido a los nervios del viaje que iban a emprender no fuera muy cansado,no havian ido nunca en avion y le tenian un poco de miedo,pero uno de sus compañeros experto en esa clase de viajes les convencio de que tan solo era un metodo mas para poder llegar a los sitios mas rapidos que en otro vehiculo terrestre.

La mañana siguiente se despertaron y empezaron a arreglarse,Alma cogio todas sus cosas y las puso en el maletero de su coche,se sento en el asiento del piloto y encendio el motor dirigiendose hacia la casa de Yolanda Freire,mas conocida como la llegar le hizo una llamada perdida y esta salio de casa vestida con su tipico pantalon de leopardo y uno de sus mejores tops a conjunto,coloco sus cosas en el maletero del coche y se sento en el asiento del copiloto mientras saludaba a Alma y esta ponia el coche en marcha.

Alma:Y que como has pasado la noche?-miro a Yoli que parecia ida-

Yoli:Pues creo que bien,pero esto no me deja vivir-dijo tocandose la barriga-

Alma:Pues no te queda nada tia...-dijo suspirando-

Yoli:Esque no se como me pudo pasar a mi esto,a Yolanda Freire...-dijo indignada-

Alma:Pues si quieres te lo explico...cuando dos personas-dijo mientras era interrumida por Yoli-

Yoli:No hace falta que me digas como se fabrican los crios!-dijo molesta-

Alma:Pues porque te quejas,si esto es tan culpa tuya como del padre del niño!-dijo conduciendo-

Yoli:Me lo paso por donde me paso la esponja todos los dias!-dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras se encendia un cigarrillo-

Alma:Y ahora porque fumas ehh!-mientras la mira de vez en cuando-

Yoli:Porque me sale del codigo de barras...-cada vez mas enfadada-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto de Barajas,sacaron sus maletas del coche y las metieron en los carros para que metieran las maletas en el sitio ya tuvieron las maletas listas se dirigieron a tomar algo en la cafeteria para poder animarse mientras hablaban de diferentes temas que les gustaban,dos horas mas tarde ya estaban en el avion,las dos escuchando musica de sus respectivos moviles mientras respondian alguno de los sms que recibian de sus ex-compañeros de clase.

Unas horas mas tarde ya habian llegado a Lima(Ohio),se sentaron en uno de los bancos de un parque esperando a una de las chicas con la que havian quedado para que les dieran las llaves de su casa y poder instalarse tranquilamente para empezar una nueva vida.


End file.
